mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smoke./Archive 3
Welcome to my talk page. If we have an issue, or just want to talk, speak up here. Kahn Champion What happend to this page? Well... Just requested. Let's hope for the best Principal Games Of this list I shall be removing Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe as it doesn't belong there. Exipotic 21:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandals at Mortal Kombat Wiki Blocked them for two weeks and cleaned up after them.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 16:21, November 20, 2009 (UTC) : Unblocked #17.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 16:40, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah While I don't have the sysops powers, I do my best to keep the vandalism to a minimal. The only two wikis where I hold any jurisdiction are the Mega Man wiki (sysops) and Inuyasha wiki (Admin) Kaihedgie 03:30, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Fixing article titles affected by project namespace issue Hi, I'm contacting you (and the other admins on this Mortal Kombat wiki) for help with fixing the titles and namespaces of a bunch of articles. Articles that start out "Mortal Kombat:" are all located at the wrong title: either they are missing the colon, or there is no space after the colon. The MediaWiki software will not allow the pages to be moved to the right title, with both a colon and a space after the colon, because "Mortal Kombat" is the name of the project namespace. Examples of articles affected by this problem: * Mortal Kombat Annihilation (should be "Mortal Kombat: Annihilation") * Mortal Kombat Annihilation (soundtrack) (should be "Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (soundtrack)") * Mortal Kombat:Armageddon (should be "Mortal Kombat: Armageddon") * Mortal Kombat Conquest (should be "Mortal Kombat: Conquest") * Mortal Kombat:Deadly Alliance (should be "Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance") * Mortal Kombat:Deception (should be "Mortal Kombat: Deception") * Mortal Kombat:Defenders of the Realm (should be "Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm") * Mortal Kombat Devastation (should be "Mortal Kombat: Devastation") * Mortal Kombat:Live Tour (should be "Mortal Kombat: Live Tour") * Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks (should be "Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks") * Mortal Kombat Special Forces (should be "Mortal Kombat: Special Forces") * Mortal Kombat The Journey Begins (should be "Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins") * Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition (should be "Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition") * Mortal Kombat Unchained (should be "Mortal Kombat: Unchained") As the above list shows, this issue affects a lot of articles, and they're important articles, too (including games in the main series). And not only does this put articles at the wrong title, but also, it causes them to appear in the wrong namespace. I asked for help with this problem on the main Wikia forums, and Wikia staff explained why it was happening and suggested that you (the admins) use the form to file a request to have the project namespace changed from "Mortal Kombat" to "Mortal Kombat Wiki". (The subdomain would still be "mortalkombat.wikia.com"; the only thing that would be changed is that now pages like "Mortal Kombat:Community Portal" would have to be moved to "Mortal Kombat Wiki:Community Portal".) Could you file the request so we can get these articles to the correct title? Thanks so much. :) —WikiaCitizen (reply) 12:27, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :It looks like your request went through, and Wikia staff have made the change! :) I'm going to go start fixing the broken links and moving the relevant pages now. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 17:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Mortal Kombat 9 Do you know any new info about MK9? Please reply --Yukikoandthe 19:04, December 15, 2009 (UTC) hi smoke this is comic man visit my talk page and send me messages by the way could you tell evrybody else NOTto delete the custom pictures thanks. comic man :As long as you use them all on your user page, they won't be bothered (I am the only active user that can delete them, anyway). However, I would appreciate it if you didn't put them on my talk page. SmokeSound off! 22:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Do you know where's the source of the pictures on the Hydro page is? --Yukikoandthe 01:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to go ahead and remove it of the Hydro page. --Yukikoandthe 01:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I removed it already. SmokeSound off! 01:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Hydro why do you keep changing my Hydro edits?! :Sign your statements when you are on my talk page. Also, I removed it because it is not canon. That's fan-created content - and on top of that, you didn't even format it properly. The page looked a friggin' mess. :Now, do not add it back. I did see you re-add it twice after another user removed it. Keep it off. SmokeSound off! 01:36, December 18, 2009 (UTC) alright I wont post the robot hydro again but he will be there officially soon count on it But what really concerns me is who do you think you are tell me what to do?! Money out Hey did anyone ever think to put rain in the list of Lin kuel. He was a Lin kuel warrior.Faeli34 21:18, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :They retconned that storyline. SmokeSound off! 03:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: HYDRo2 i have complied but that doesnt give you the right to curse at me i didnt curse at you dont curse at me please i dont know what power you have over this wikia leave me out your tyranny i have a life! -Zmoney :No one cursed at you. However, next time you might want to just keep your mouth shut. See you in a month. SmokeSound off! 23:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Comic man hi smoke i am a friend of comic man and could you let him back on to edit stuff? User:Chones :Try not lying to me next time. You could just tell me who you are (Comic man) and ask me why I blocked you. Have some integrity. SmokeSound off! 16:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Moves List I believe we should make moves lists for all playable characters. What about you? Sub-Zero I thought i do a little edit concerning Sub-Zero and Frost I was thinking they might be siblings Iceman198524 19:28, March 22, 2010 (UTC)iceman198524 :There's no proof of that. SmokeSound off! 01:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Sub Zero/Frost issue i also noted the it was a possiblity but there is some slight proof you guys noted that he had a sister :It didn't say or even imply that it was Frost. SmokeSound off! 21:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi I am william, I want to ask u how to change infobox picture :Smoke,i´m realy happy you take me edit the kreeya.I´m realy realy realy happy. Greetings, Smoke I saw that you configured a wiki-robot to automatically invite me to comment on your user-talk page. ☺ Nice. You know... I came up with an idea. At some point, I'm guessing it would make sense for us to create pages that detail gameplay moves-lists for the various kombatants. As it so happens, with UTF-8 formatting, which can be displayed on all modern web-browsers and even many older ones, it's possible to use typeface characters like those below. Used in confjunction, they could be used to notate familiar controller movements such as this one here: ↓↘→Ⓟ Hadoken So, on the edit pages, where it's possible for the wiki admin to allow one-click access to certain typefaces, perhaps characters like these ought be included ← LEFTWARDS ARROW ↑ UPWARDS ARROW → RIGHTWARDS ARROW ↓ DOWNWARDS ARROW ↔ LEFT RIGHT ARROW ↕ UP DOWN ARROW ↖ NORTH WEST ARROW ↗ NORTH EAST ARROW ↘ SOUTH EAST ARROW ↙ SOUTH WEST ARROW ➀ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT ONE ➁ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT TWO ➂ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT THREE ➃ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT FOUR ➄ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT FIVE ➅ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT SIX ➆ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT SEVEN ➇ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT EIGHT ➈ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT NINE ➉ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF NUMBER TEN Specifically, they might be good to have appear as indicated on this screenshot: http://my.jetscreenshot.com/2306/20100507-pwic-106kb Your thoughts? MercWithMouth 18:44, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :lol, I didn't configure that. That's Wikia software. Anyway, you're good to go with that idea. Just one issue: I've no idea how to configure that. If you know the keyboard code to do it and you want to create move list pages, by all means, do it. SmokeSound off! 04:41, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Front Page Feature Article You know... Maybe we could stand to change-out the frontpage feature article. Perhaps to one of the other iconic kombatants-- Goro, maybe? MercWithMouthTalkPage 00:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mortal Kombat Pictures I'm trying to add the old Mortal Kombat dragon logo on here, but it's seems it wouldn't let me do it though. I neep help, thanks. :What happens when you try to upload the image? SmokeSound off! 21:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. I'm curious about where you get those comic strips of Sub Zero and Noob Saibot discovering Smoke. :Ask the person who uploaded them. SmokeSound off! 21:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) 2 very similar articles these articles: Mortal Kombat (2011) and Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) are very similar, can you delete one of them. i recommend the MK(2011) article. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 16:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I verily appreciate your kindness. I've been on several other wikis, but I mainly stopped by just to look for a few pieces of information. God bless! Dracosummoner 20:50, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi - my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team. I noticed that you were the active admin on here, so I just thought that I'd introduce myself to you. I noticed that you guys have quite a number of Uncategorized Pages, so I'm going to work on categorizing those for you. How else have things been on this Wiki? If you need anything, feel free to contact me. - Wagnike2 16:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Kira There is an IP address who is continually adding misinformation to Kira's page, and no attempt at telling him no is working. He needs to be blocked. CrashBash 07:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) About Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat 9 The Sub-Zero that we saw in the Mortal Kombat 9 trailer is actually the elder Sub-Zero, not the younger one so It might be a good idea to correct that dont you think? Source the source is in the site ig.com, with you understand portuguese you can clearly read that lol! about Shao Khan Shao Khan was in the trailer and he appeared to be a playable character because It can be clearly seen briefly that His fighting intro is in the trailer! User:Jalen1900 I don't really want to have to resort to this, but I have a problem with this user. After continual editing of Jade's page because his picture had mucked up the table in a way I couldn't understand, he left this. http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3ACrashBash&diff=24549&oldid=24484 Obviously I'm not comfortable with being harrassed like this. CrashBash 16:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Front Page Hey, this is Nic from the Wikia Gaming Team. We've noticed that you guys have been getting a lot of traffic recently - probably a lot of it has to do with the post E3 buzz about the upcoming game, but I was wondering if it would be ok to just tweak a few minor things on the front page - for example, move the featured article down the right column some and above it post a News area. My thoughts for the news area were similar to the one on Red Dead, it's easy to update and seeable right away. Just get back to me as soon as possible. - Wagnike2 21:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Please look into 72.199.44.244 Please look into User: 72.199.44.244. He or she has made a series of edits on the Sareena article regarding her allies and enemies list. Despite the fact that Sareena is no longer working under Quan Chi, s/he insists on placing Kia and Jataaka amongst her allies. S/he also has placed a series of individuals (Kitana, Johnny Cage, Raiden, etc.) amongst Sareena's allies, despite the fact that many of them have never necessarily met her, they are just all "good" characters. S/he also does something (I don't know what) making it impossible to press the "undo" button normally on his/her edits, I have to make all the corrections manually. I have made the SAME corrections five (EDIT: six (EDIT: seven (EDIT: eight (EDIT: nine (EDIT: ten (EDIT: eleven)))))) times, and every time I correct him/her I write the explanation, yet User: 72.199.44.244 still undoes my corrections. I have left him/her a note on his/her page, but to no avail. I've taken a look at his/her other edits on other enemies/allies list, and I find many of them suspect as well, but not to the same degree as Sareena's. Please look into this. Thank you. CavalierTunes 01:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC)- : S/he has now edited MY userpage, here. : S/he has now removed all content from my userpage, here. : UPDATE: You can now read his reasoning here. ::Yet another UPDATE: And he's done it again, here, and here. :: ::And now this. :: ::And he's made two unauthorized edits to BernardWolf's userpage as well: here and here. :: ::And yet again, he's vandalized my talk page, here. :: ::And BernardWolf's userpage was vandalized yet again, here, here, here, and here. :: ::--Cavalier TunestalktheSubwayWall 02:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Weirdo-Fwd: Just in case one day I die outta the blue, you mean the world to me and i love you ;) send to ten bestfriends and family.ha ha ha ha ha u made a mistake u blocked me but I made a comeback it's me the 1 that kept changing sareena allies and enemies but I realized every thing about sareena now and I the one who made changes to Sonya jade kitana Kung Lao and johnny cage. I starded changing a long time ago after u blocked me but I won't be mean to others I just wanted sareena to have many friends like she had many friends a long time ago but somebody erased it to only 3 shujinko sub zero and taven I didn't no how to receive messeges when I started editing stuff so I'm sorry if people send me messages but I didn't no how to get to them but talk to the people who changed Kung Lao and Johnny cage they had more than 12 like Kung lao made friends with Kai buy didn't out it down so I put Kai down on it and I was right. - 19:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Kai was a monk,so it makes sense he's friends with Kung Lao. --'BernardWolf' (talk) 23:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Please let me user72.199.44.244 which is me back in please I beg u smoke pit me back I'm I won't do sareena allies and friends edits and the mortal komat 2011 full roster will be released in January 2011 and the game will be released in march 1 2011 please put me back in and ps thanks for understanding Bernardwolf thank you. - 19:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You need to stop making false edits to all characters' "Allies and Enemies" lists, not just Sareena's. If you feel the urge to edit a character's allies or enemies, please ask yourself a few questions: :::::::*First, were they ever in the same game, excluding Mortal Kombat: Armageddon? ::::::::*(Li Mei was in Mortal Kombat: Deception with Jade, but never in a game with Khameleon) :::::::*Second, did the characters in question have a converging plotline? ::::::::*(Nitara worked with Cyrax in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, but never worked with Kitana) :::::::*Third, is there some other good reason why the characters in question should be allies or enemies if the first two rules don't apply? ::::::::*(Ashrah would be enemies with Drahmin because she hates all demons, even though they were never in the same game nor did they have converging plotlines, however she wouldn't be enemies with Reiko) :::::::If you're still unsure, don't be afraid to ask me, or another more knowledgeable user; or just leave a comment on that character's talk page. However, if you don't follow these rules, I promise you, you will be banned again. Keep that in mind. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 23:15, July 31, 2010 (UTC) About Liu Kang Hey Liu Kang is the most possible character to be annouced in Mortal Kombat 9, so I added his name in the confirmed characters, because Scorpion was even in text, even before showing his gameplay in the upcoming game! :Sign your posts. Also, CavalierTunes is correct; if it isn't officially confirmed, then it is not on the page. Hold your horses. SmokeSound off! 03:54, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello I was recently editing the website and improved some stuff. And if you edit wiki websites, can you help me edit mine? Go on my talk page, It's not like an ordinary wiki website, it's a different one. If you wanna view it now, go on this link. http://www.mortalkombatguide.wikia.com iMansoorferoz 10:59, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I apologise for my edits It's only that I felt that IP didn't really make any sense with their statements, seeing as they didn't know what has been confirmed and what hasn't. But regardless, I wish to say sorry for removing these statements. CrashBash 16:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. If they don't know, inform them. Smoke. 00:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) confused I am confussed on how to work the over all bassis on working this website.Raydonraidenmk 21:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC)raydonraidenmk :Specifics, please. Smoke. 00:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm new here. I would just like to say that I was the one who made the Raza, Skull, and Kahn Champion pages. I just wasn't logged in at the time. I have a few questions. 1st: How do you add your name as a link? 2nd: I created a new article about a character named Chan. That is the Chan from the movie, who is Liu Kang's brother. But I saw that there was another character on here named Chan Lao. Do you know if the Chan from the movie is based on Chan Lao? 3rd: When creating minor character pages, how do you add them as a link to the Minor Mortal Kombat characters page. (This one: http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Minor_Mortal_Kombat_characters). --Spidermanfan I figured out how to add the links. :I deleted the one on the Kahn Champion; though I should have redirected it, as we already have an article on it. 1st answer: type this - ~~~~ and your name will show up as your signature. 2nd answer: I'm not sure. Smoke. 00:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) What is a stub? Many minor characters are categorized under stub. --Spidermanfan How do you rename a page? Because I want to rename the Chan page to Chan Kang. Thanx! Thank you for all the help! I see that you are an administrator. I respect your judgement and will be respectful to you. I'd like to say that I do not take kindly to people removing minor edits I make to pages and I will rewrite them If they are removed. I wish this not to be considered a violation. Thank you and have a nice day. :) Scorpion121 20:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC)Scorpion121 Question about Active Members Hello Smoke, I was wondering if you knew where I could find the link where I could check how many total number of members Mortal Kombat Wikia has, and how many people are actually active. I remember coming across it once, but I can't seem to remember where it's at, and I was hoping you knew. Follow up question Thanks for answering my other question, but seeing that list brings up another question, what are these groups? And how am I able to join any of these groups? HEY N LETS BE FRIENDS HELLO AND IM WRKING ON AN MORTAL KOMBAT TV SHOW ON MY OWN AND ITS GOOD SO FAR I CAN TELL SUMTHANGS BOUT IT AND U TELL ME WHT U THINK AND IF U GOT A FACEBOOK OR TWITTER OR MYSPCAE LET ME KNW AND TLK TO U SOON YO MKNERDBLACKBOY2013 19:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey! Thanks for the welcome :D It's Great to be here and I hope I can help as much as I can :P Lord smack47 16:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Character Relationships I'm running into a problem with an unregister user User:12.129.139.239. He keeps deleting info about the characters relationships with others. Would you kindly make him/her/it stop? --'BernardWolf' (talk) 18:41, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about that last message now Because it was me that was deleting those character relationships. Hey Smoke, do you even need those character relationships? If it wasn't for me, there wouldn't be any relationships listed on them. I only got that "character relationships" idea from the Tekken wikis. 19:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC)By MK Master :I am inclined to agree - it kind of clutters up the articles. Their relationships are fleshed out in the canon parts of the story, anyhow. SmokeSound off! 20:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I actually very much enjoy the Character Relationship section of every main kombatant. Many times I've noticed that their story description doesn't have room to organically fit in every single little detail with each character this specific character encounters. To put it differently, it's a nice little list alternative to reading every sentence of the bio, especially when the character relationship section is chronological. --Nave Ninja 07:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'm not the god-king of Mortal Kombat Wiki, lol. You can always discuss it on the talk page and come to a consensus; if you want it there and you see reason to have it there, then state your reasoning on the talk page and see who agrees. SmokeSound off! 23:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Delete "Two fighters on the pit 2 in background of the new mortal kombat" article needs to be deleted. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 07:17, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I agree with this.--Nave Ninja 07:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Adding false info in Mortal Kombat (2011) page Hey there Smoke! there are people adding false information in the 'confirmed characters' page! it would be an good idea to protect the page, dont you think?TesshuWhen The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 19:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Once again, please sign your name. CrashBash 17:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Smoke, listen carefully, The Mortal Kombat Warehouse site posted the new confirmed characters and I have added those characters to the roster. I deeply trust that site and it never lies and always posts something official. So please don't delete them OK. 06:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I read the source. And, as far as I can tell, the site has one user claiming that that's what Playstation Magazine said. With regards to Cyrax and Kano, there was a screenshot. However, MKUniverse's post was, again, made by one user, who might be lying. Once the new issue of the magazine is released, we'll know for sure. It may be that they are confirmed. But we cannot have speculation on the site. Also, read this; I think it explains how the MKUniverse post may be little more than speculation. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 06:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :*Those characters are confirmed, you will all see!!! 06:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :*Do you even know what "Expect" means? It means that they (one person) thinks they should be in...it does NOT mean they will 100% be in it. CrashBash 07:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, I'm getting tired of how every time I log in, I find a friggin' argument on my talk page. This is to all of you. If you have something to say to any other user besides me, you get on their talk page and say something to them. Quit cluttering up my talk page with nonsense. Also, to the OP, I don't care. Put it on the article's talk page for discussion. This talk page is to contact me directly if there are issues on the site for whatever reason. SmokeSound off! 14:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Smoke, these two articles confuse me. Mortal Kombat 2 (film) and Mortal Kombat 3 (film). We already have pages on Mortal Kombat: Annihilation and Mortal Kombat: Devastation. I really wonder how these two got onto the same list as those two pages. If you check the history of the first one, you'll see that I edited away all of the information on it because it didn't make any sense to me. With all due respect, I think they should be removed. --Nave Ninja 23:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Tag it for deletion or redirect it to the aforementioned titles then. SmokeSound off! 17:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) About flash youtube videos Would it be a good idea if there would be youtube videos of each stage music added to arena articles? Like the Living forest theme into the Living Forest articles and so on. The videos like the ones of character bio videos added to some characters articles. 22:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, you could do that. Do you have the sound files? SmokeSound off! 01:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, no. I'm not the kind of person that uses any kind of files. I was just asking so I thought that you could do those or you could ask someone else to do them. Besides, I don't know how to do those anyway. 02:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm not taking any chances.... 207.253.60.185 http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/207.253.60.185 is a troll. He needs banning. CrashBash 19:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Kitana's Confirmed. Kitana's been officially confirmed. Click here for proof. Since Mortal Kombat (2011) is locked, I thought I'd tell you, so you could add her to the confirmed characters' list. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 14:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Gotcha. SmokeSound off! 17:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Also, two new arenas have been confirmed. Hey, Smoke, thought I'd bring up that The Bell Tower and Jade's Desert (though only called The Desert up until now) have been shown. SubZerovsReptileMK9.jpg KungvsScorpionMK9.jpg New MK Wiki Hello. I have created MK Wikia for russian speaking people. But I think I need some help with it. Particularly I need help with it's appearance. How I can modify pages to make them black and how I can put MK Logo instead of Wikia logo in the corner? Thanks in advance. Best Regards. CrimsonSumac 22:05, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Another Vandal IP http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.67.36.56 Continually adding false information, please ban him. CrashBash 18:36, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :He's still adding that false information. He won't leave it alone. CrashBash 19:56, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Dont listen to him, he is obstinate! Im not a vandal, I was just trying to make more sense to the character Johnny Cage! Im promise that I will not make any interference in the page, please unlock Johnny Cage's page! ::Tesshu_When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 05:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Tesshu, never erase someone else's posts on a talk page! It's very impolite. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 05:35, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Tesshu: No. I've about had it with the edit warring. I will not deal with it any longer. We can't deal with a conflict sensibly, then you will be forced to deal with it (or leave it alone, I don't care what you do, but the fact remains that you will not keep this edit warring bullshit up). If I see you erase anything else off my talk page I'll see to it that you go away for a while. I warned you before I blocked you. You didn't listen; instead you went and did it again instead of following the suggested course of action. I was reasonable with you. SmokeSound off! 05:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for locking Classic Sub-Zero and Johnny Cage. I appreciate it. If it wasn't for you, I would've spent the entire night up, awake, and correcting the edits other people made. Sincerely, thank you! —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 00:59, August 22, 2010 Another IP Vandal, sorry http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/74.5.105.224 He keeps adding his fan-character, Arrow, to the pages. I've tried to reason with him several times, but he won't listen. CrashBash 19:51, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Could You Help? Sorry, I know you don't like to be bothered with the feuds of other users, however, I'm afraid this will escalate into an edit war. has already been warned numerous times. Nave Ninja and myself are in agreement, and are trying to calmly explain why 's removal of information from Mileena's character relationships section are unwarranted in this discussion. Could you please help? Again, I'm very sorry for bothering you, however, I have no other way of handling this, seeing as I cannot block or lock the page myself. Thank you in advance. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 02:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's cool. It's the edit warring that gets me. I'll look into it. SmokeSound off! 02:47, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Rumored Characters section Hello there Smoke! I want to ask you to give an permission to create a "Rumored Characters" list in Mortal Kombat (2011) game, because of Jade, she is heavy possible to be in the upcoming game, because her arena. Jade's Desert was allready confirmed! Tesshu, When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 01:50, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :No, like Cavalier said, she's not confirmed. In his example, Goro's lair was in MKII and he wasn't in it. Don't add her. --Nave Ninja 02:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Well excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, Smoke. No offensse, but I need you to know that I rarely ever leave messages. I even rarely edit, so I don't give a damn about it. Brittonbubba :Goodbye, Brittonbubba. See you after your ban has been lifted. CrashBash 17:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, excuse you. I was being nice, not yelling at you. Get off my talk page before something happens to you. SmokeSound off! 05:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) User Purple Rain Wow...I'm sorry, but this is, in my opinion, just appaling. http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3APURPLE_RAIN&diff=30444&oldid=30437 And then he uses this IP to insult me, and you, further. http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3APURPLE_RAIN&diff=30447&oldid=30445 He needs words. CrashBash 16:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome... Despite what my username is, my all-time favorite character is sub-zero. Allways was, allways will be. Anyway, thanks for the welcome into the mk wiki. By the way, I probably will not visit often, as a forewarning to all. Another person who won't listen http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/184.153.196.220 This user keeps adding unreasonable, unneeded and unneccessary information. Both Nave Ninja and I have asked him to stop, but he won't listen. Maybe you could have words with him. CrashBash 21:08, September 2, 2010 (UTC) questions sorry if I sound like a newbie/retard, but is each wiki moderated by different people? Say for instance I got banned here, could I still edit on other wikis? :You're new, are you? In that case, may I ask that you remember to sign your name after posting? Thank you. CrashBash 21:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC) you think MK 2011 will have both Sub Zeros since the game spans the first three games? And maybe Noob Saibot too :D? Ultimus kh-mus 4:14 AM, September 6th, 2010 (CTC) *I'll answer that question for you. Noob Saibot may or may not be in because the original Sub-Zero is in, but it is a possibility that the original Sub-Zero would be killed by Scorpion in this version of the timeline and he would become Noob Saibot. About the young Sub-Zero, he could be the new cyborg since they hinted that a character who wasn't a cyborg before becomes a cyborg. 23:52, September 6, 2010 (UTC) *To answer your first question, yes you can edit other wikis if you got ban in one wiki, I tried that when I got ban here. 23:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) well, that is possible. but so far I don't see any signifiant changes to any of the characters besides character remodlings. dunno when it'll happen I also have a question, where would be the best place to find the confirmed characters for MK:2011? I was simply wondering. ~~ÐσӓḑӢḯnj᷿ḀWalҜinḠ 03:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ed Boon or any Netherrealm Studios staff. SmokeSound off! 03:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Vandal IP. This user: http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:96.27.51.69 He has made vandalizing edits to Jax, Smoke, Scorpion and Sub-Zero's pages. Not a single one of his edits has been good. All of them have been immature. This individual as well: http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:188.49.29.45 He made one edit to the MK 2011 page's Reception section, calling Capcom "Crapcom." This is a word flung around a lot on the Midway Boards, so it's likely one of the trolls there. Thank you. --Nave Ninja 17:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know if you saw, but I dealt with the first moron this morning, several hours ago. Thanks anyway. Second moron is banned as well. SmokeSound off! 18:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Another user. http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User:98.118.130.245 Seriously, I wish this guy would just take a hint already....I know we may never know, but it almost appears as though this is the same guy from a previous vandalising. CrashBash 22:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't doubt it. SmokeSound off! 23:43, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : Disgusting Hey Smoke, I have some great ideas for the next MK. I want to contact NS but Crashbash is blocking my question. He removed my adds and is horribly negative. Now he say that he will report me etc. I hope you wont do that? Melf-16 18:42, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it IS disgusting....it's disgusting that you think you're sooooooooo great and sooooooo much better than Jesus, that your work deserves to be in an MK title. :Smoke, don't listen to him. He is nothing but an obsessed fanboy. I've tried to reason with him, but he refuses to listen. Please, get some sense into him. CrashBash 18:53, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't belive in Jesus, Allah, God or else. If NS don't need my help, i'll hear it from them! Melf-16 19:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Then stop acting the way you're acting then, and forget about it. This is a wikia. Contribute to it. CrashBash 19:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::In all fairness, and excuse me for butting in Smoke., but I think both sides have merit here. ::*Melf-16, is correct in saying that CrashBash is being very negative. Crash, it would probably be more productive if you could calmly and rationally explain to Melf, why his questions are – essentially – pointless. ::*However, Melf-16, also need to recognize that, first of all, Mortal Kombat Wiki is not a direct line to Netherrealm Studios – no one here knows the creators personally. And, if we did, the creators would probably get about a million emails a day with ideas for the next Mortal Kombat (most of which would be terrible ideas). ::I cannot comment as to whether your ideas are good or bad, Melf, as I don't know what they are. However, I can tell you that the best way to get your ideas to the creators is to either comment to Ed Boon's Twitter or make frequent posts on Mortal Kombat Online (which the creators say they do read). But, thinking that the creators will pay special attention to you (or even read your emails should you get them in, because they do probably get hundreds a day), is a little naïve. ::I hope this was helpful. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 19:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::To Melf-16: Advertising is not allowed here. If you had a question, however, it should not have been removed (I do believe I told one of you guys about removing non-spam comments from talk pages). SmokeSound off! 08:02, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::In all fairnessy, CT, I tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen, and he said "shut up". He was annoying me. I even offered him the chance to share his ideas here on the wikia, but he wouldn't listen to that either. CrashBash 19:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's good, Crash. I didn't read the entirety of all your conversations, but offering him a place to share his ideas was the right thing to do. He shouldn't have said "shut up." We should however, as the more senior and respected users here (and I say that humbly), have a responsibility to not let our anger get the best of us. It is our job to make all users here feel welcome and respected, even if they are being a little naïve. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 19:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Look, I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling well. I've got a lot of things going on and they're annoying me. CrashBash 19:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Maybe there is someone on the wikia, he/she 'll steal my ideas, tell it to NS, they accept it and BAMM! Bye ideas. I don't want to end it like that. Melf-16 19:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :OK, Melf, seriously....first of all, what makes you think your ideas are so godly? Secondly, why do you think someone would steal your ideas? And finally, when I was talking about the fact that NS would probably not listen to you, it doesn't mean they'll listen to everyone else. Please don't be like that. Please allow us to post a blog, then you can post your ideas there. CrashBash 19:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Crash, first of al: I NEVER said my ideas are so 'Godly'. Second, There are many rats in this world, a big chance someone can steal it. Last: I just want to send my ideas, so they could use it ( a bit ) Melf-16 19:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, I'm trying to be patient, but what is your obsession with sending these ideas to NS? It's fandom. That's all it is. The likelihood of them using it, especially when they already have a story writer, is very small. I have two ideas for an MK game myself, but I'm more than happy to talk about them here, because for me it's simply wishful thinking. They're my ideas, so I wish to share them. As are yours. Please stop being so obsessive, there's nothing wrong with telling us your ideas....and if you're only here to try and "order" NS to use your idea.....I'm sorry, but this isn't the place. CrashBash 19:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Memorable: Crash tries to be patient! At least a step forward. Please stop with: Melf order this, order that, blablabla. You're still negative. Maybe NS like my ideas, maybe not. We'll only know if i tell them my ideas, right? And I ain't obsessive. Melf-16 19:43, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK, seriously, stop it. You're now spamming Smoke's talk page, and both of us will be banned if we keep this up. And please, have a slice of humble pie....you are being obsessive, and very defensive, about your ideas. Please, just drop this whole thing, stop spamming everyone's talk page, and POST your ideas here. CrashBash 19:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) You should try to pay attention to what Crash had to say, Melf. He is only trying to help you as much as he can. Arguing with him does not play any importance to his wiki at all. The fact it's happening on Smoke's talk page is just absurd. I say put a stop to it or you will get both yourself and Crash into serious trouble. Fulgore2005 9:56, 12 September 2010 (UTC) :This is my last time telling you all to get off my talk page with this nonsense. Next offender(s) receives a two-day ban. You have talk pages for a reason. SmokeSound off! 08:02, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Smoke. You should see my section on Talk:Mortal Kombat (2011 video game). Zombiekiller14 14:49, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Noted. SmokeSound off! 08:06, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Making a page about Armageddon's intro Sorry to bother you, but I was suggested talking to you before starting doing the page. I noticed many people keep deleting informations about what characters do on the background in the intro. Of course these are not basic informations, but are still informations! Also, being a very specific wiki I think it is almost more inportant to give informations that are not found anywhere else, than to give important informations, but very easy to find. My idea is to create a page including the intro from youtube and giving, second by second, informations about what happens in back and foreground (the page could also simply be called "Armageddon" referring to the battle). Some people may dislike it, but considering that these informations are (likely) totally canon I think are needed, and placing them in a page on their own won't damage any other page. What do you think?Kombatgod 22:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :I have to tell you Kombatgod, I think that's a wonderful idea and I second your motion. Personally, I think that the events of the Armageddon trailer are not important enough to be included on the character relationships section of each characters page — however, the trailer itself is of enough importance that its events deserve some sort of recognition. I think the creation of an "Armageddon Trailer" page is the perfect solution! I'll help you build it in any way I can. (Here's hoping that Smoke. and other like the idea too). —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 22:49, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! I tried to put the info in the trivia section of the characters but were deleted as well. By the way just for fun some time ago I already wrote on a paper many chars in the background (but still need help of course), so I think won't take too long to finsih the page, if I manage to find it.Kombatgod 23:02, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, go ahead. Just for future reference, if you all have an idea and want to implement it in a page, you don't have to run it by me. If I have an issue with it I'll say so on the talk page. SmokeSound off! 08:11, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea of doing a separate page for the Armageddon Intro. But couldn't we include the video of the intro for the Mortal Kombat: Armageddon page? Just a thought. Fulgore2005 9:00, 16 September, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. SmokeSound off! 08:11, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Actually, the idea you guys want to implement can be done here. SmokeSound off! 10:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) A Conversation with Mortal kombat rules hey man how good are you at mk Mortal kombat rules 13:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hey dude, how good are you at using proper grammar? Or having the decency to not interupt someone else's conversation? Or realising this ISN'T MSN? CrashBash 18:46, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, Mortal kombat rules, but I felt the overwhelming urge to turn this into a new section and sign your name for you. Please don't clutter a moderator's page with this sort of "discussion." Also, remember to sign your name (that is to say, place this "~~~~" at the end of whatever you write on a talk page). And please understand that this is not a chat room. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 19:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :To OP - it depends on which Mortal Kombat you are talking about. I'm a big fan of the older ones (and in turn, am very good at them), but I'm not too bad at the newer ones either. :Do note that this is not a chat program; you don't have to tell me when you're going to take a piss or grab a sandwich. Just leave a message and I'll get back to you. SmokeSound off! 08:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::He's not getting it. CrashBash 17:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) "Human" Smoke I thought you'd be interested in this debate. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 05:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC) New Characters Confirmed! Smoke, I found a source proving that, Sonya, Jax, Liu Kang and Smoke will be playable in the upcoming game! Tesshu. When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 22:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Source: http://shoryuken.com/content/seven-additional-characters-confirmed-mortal-kombat-9-1391/ ::That's the same primary source (albeit a different secondary source) discussed here and here. Again, the primary source (Playstation Magazine), uses the word "expect." Not to mention, the article itself is over a month old (the date was August 13th). This is the same information we debated about weeks ago. Sorry - we're not updating the Confirmed Characters section.—CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 22:53, September 19, 2010 (UTC)